James Hiller
James Hiller is a 14-year-old teenage apprentice journalist working for Benjamin Franklin. He is a patriot, and writes about the war to "tell the people what is really happening." Background James was orphaned at a very young age due to a fire caused by a lightning strike on his childhood home. He was pulled out of the fire by a neighbor just as the building collapsed. James lived on the streets for most of his early childhood. After he learned of Benjamin Franklin's invention, the lighting rod, James went looking for him and eventually became his apprentice at the Pennsylvania Gazette. He rarely discusses his childhood. Appearance James has a light Caucasian complexion, blue eyes, and blond hair he wears pulled back in a short ponytail which is tied in a black/grey scrunchy. He wears a white shirt, green vest with yellow buttons and pocket flats, dark green breeches, white stockings, and brown shoes with buckles. He also has a brown coat and for the first few episodes, he wore a gold ring on his hand. Personality James is headstrong, steadfast in his beliefs, and sometimes stubborn. He is not afraid to risk his life for a cause, mission, or to help someone (as shown in Midnight Ride and The Turtle). Despite his tendencies for recklessness, James tries hard to be responsible and cares very deeply for his friends. Relationships Sarah Phillips: James first met Sarah when the Boston Tea Party took place on the Dartmouth, the ship Sarah was traveling into Philadelphia from England. The two initially didn't get along, as she right away disagreed with James about the colonies' desire for independence. However, throughout the series, the two became very close friends. After reaching Philadelphia, James gave his late mother's ring — the single possession that he had of his parents —to Moses to make Sarah a replacement pendant for her precious locket, which she had lost in a skirmish with a Redcoat. Throughout the series, it is a running tease that James and Sarah might harbor romantic feelings for each other, though this is never explicitly stated. On one occasion (set up by Henri), they had to act as an engaged couple so that James would not be kidnapped by the British navy. Even though he tries to hide it, James really has a soft spot for Sarah, wanting to cheer her up when she is upset, and feeling the need to protect her from harm. In the episode "Captain Molly", James was worried about Sarah's safety during the battle; James was extremely saddened when he thought that she didn't make it only to see her unharmed and say to her "Thank goodness you're safe." with much relief. When Sarah returned from England in "In Praise of Ben," she gave James a heartfelt hug, it startled him and he becomes embarrassed from her affection. In more than one occasion James has been shown to become jealous of any man that takes a romantic interest in her such as the soldier Udney Wolf-Hutchinson, during which he rolled his eyes and nicknamed Udney "Ugly." The two also share a level of physical closeness (such as James' frequently touching her shoulders), which is uncommon between other characters. Henri LeFebvre: Henri was unofficially adopted by James and Moses when they rescued him from being a cabin boy on a ship. Ever since then, James has treated Henri like a younger brother. Henri is always being watched over by James, who made sure he doesn't find trouble or get into danger (although Henri does anyway). When they are traveling, Henri is James and Sarah's little mouse that listens to secret conversations to gather information. Henri is also James's assistant, helping him get what he needs with the printing press along with Moses. Benjamin Franklin: James's Mentor and employer. After his parents died when he was a baby when their house burnt down from a lightning strike, James heard about Dr. Franklin, who had invented the lightning rod and has worked at the Gazette ever since. James sees Ben as a role model, valuing his help for problems and for advice in stressful situations. Because of this, James decided that he would open his own newspaper and follow in his mentor's footsteps as a great journalist. He sees a lot of great things in Ben: a leader and a brave man and a father to all of America. James is ever grateful to Ben for kindness and acceptance of him be a apprentice. Moses: James respects Moses as his friend and guardian. Moses makes sure that James and the other kids don't get into trouble and stay out of danger at the request of Dr. Franklin. The two are very close and have a father-son type bond. James often goes to Moses for advice and guidance. James sees Moses as a free and equal man, while others see him as just another slave. Gallery'''' ''For more images, see James Hiller/Gallery Char hp james.gif Fg char james.jpg I'm a Journalist.PNG Tumblr inline myi9byaYli1r5h72f.png Bts char james tm.jpg James' Stuck Shirt.PNG Pulling Out of the Press.PNG Walking Advertisement.PNG News Shirt.PNG Threatening to Eat Henri's Dessert.PNG James Hiller.PNG Trivia * James is voiced by Chris Lundquist. * The name James is derived from the Biblical name of Jacob, meaning "usurper" or "supplanter." * At the end of the series, it is implied that he moved to upstate New York to start his own newspaper. *James has a soft spot for Sarah, affection observed subtly throughout the series through his acts of kindness and generosity. *James is as headstrong as he is passionate, an outspoken Patriot committed to getting to the truth. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Liberty's Kids Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:18th Century Category:19th Century Category:Journalist Category:Apprentice Category:Colonist Category:Colonial Era Category:Pennsylvanian Category:Patriot